1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclone turbine flowmeter for enabling to obtain a signal of flow rate by using energy of fluids, and more particularly to a cyclone turbine flowmeter and a control system therefor for extracting information about a flow rate or measuring the quantity of flow flowing in production facilities and by which signals output as a result of flow measurement are detected and monitored, thereby enabling an user to effectively perform manufacturing process controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a flowmeter has been used and held a key element in measuring continuously a flow rate of liquid in order to apply the results to a manufacturing process control while fluids of high purity (water, gas, oil, chemicals and medicines in a high pure state) are continuously supplied during manufacturing processes, in the various fields of industry, that is, in the fields of industry relating to semiconductor, electrical and electronics parts, aviation and space engineering, refining for oil, chemical engineering and the like.
There are many kinds of flowmeters which are used in the industrial world, and are mainly classified by functions and measuring principles of industrial flowmeters, and by whether or not energy generated by flowing fluids themselves is used.
At this location, for example, the flowmeters produced on a commercial scale may be classified into volume, area, pressure, turbine and turbulent streamline control flowmeters according to whether or not energy generated by fluid itself is used to get a signal of the quantity of flow, and the flowmeters which energy sources are separately needed are classified into ultrasonics, electronics and mass flowmeters.
Flowmeters are classified according to various kinds of measured fluids as follows.
TABLE 1 Measured fluids Classification of flowmeters For liquid or gas volume flowmeter, area flowmeter, differential pressure flowmeter, turbine flowmeter, vortex flowmeter, ultrasonic flowmeter, mass flowmeter (Coriolis type, thermal type, vortex-type), integrating calorimeter For liquid only electronics flowmeter, open channel flowmeter
Among the above-mentioned flowmeters, the turbine-type of flowmeter is widely used. Such turbine type of flowmeter is controlled in such a manner that energy of flowing liquid is transmitted to a fan (blade) mounted to a rotor.
However, such conventional turbine type of flowmeters have the following problems caused by the fact that liquids flowing through the flowmeter stream directly into manufacturing equipments.
First, the conventional flowmeters generally lack in impacts from the outside. That is, the quantity of flow to be measured by the flowmeters is abruptly changed by outside impacts of the flowmeter bodies or by pressure change in liquids flowing within the flowmeters, and such sudden change in the amount of flowing liquids often causes to be broken in the flowmeters.
Second, the conventional flowmeters cause to enormously raise rotor's noises and measurement errors in response to a direction of installation thereof. That is, when the flowmeters are not installed in the direction designed by manufacturers, liquids flowing through the flowmeters are interfered in its flow directions because the flowmeters are simply constructed by a rotor and small sized tubes which supply liquids to the rotor, thereby causing measurement errors and raising frictional forces.
Third, the conventional flowmeters used to result in the deterioration in temperature characteristic of liquids to be measured. That is, the rotor of the flowmeters, bodies fixed to them, bearings, and the like are made of various materials, for example, metals, non-metals, teflon-type of compounds and the others, and have coefficients of thermal expansion different from each other. Thus, there is problems according to the conventional flowmeters, when temperature in environments is changed, in that rotary power of the rotors are remarkably reduced due to the repeated thermal expansion and thermal contraction, furthermore, bodies of rotational rotors themselves become separated from one another, after all.
FIG. 1 shows an operating state view applied to a ball type of a flowmeter as a detailed embodiment in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, liquids (medical supplies) which have been stored within a tank 20 pass through a flowmeter 21, and are filtered by a filter 22 while the liquids pass through it. Thereafter, the liquids are stored in a measuring tank 23, the stored liquids are not supplied to a circulation system of medical supplies until a predetermined amount of liquids has been reached while the liquids are stored.
Such a conventional simple system in which the ball-type of a flowmeter is installed is widely used more than 90%, a record-control type of a flowmeter is rarely used because it has various problems in a degree of precision and re-availability. Furthermore, there is a problem, in case any accident in the process happens, in that the measuring tank is necessarily needed in controlling the ratio of compounds or the amount of pure water supply in order to analyze the reason why the accident happens.